Apokolips, Wow! (MGAoLDSV)
This is how Apokolips, Wow! goes in Mac Grimborn's Adventures of LEGO DC Super-Villains. Joker, Harley, and Winter are stranded on Apokolips Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? If we're over the rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Joker: I agree. sees fire Mac Grimborn: What do you say that we crash their party?! The Joker: Yes! Harley Quinn: I'm not so sure that's a good idea. and Joker take off Harley Quinn: as she follows them come across Nindroids Nindroid Warrior: Attack! defeat the Nindroids and continue on we see Lois and Jimmy Lois Lane: There's no way all these events are coincidental. Jimmy Olsen: Not even Mac's ultimate battle with the Omega? Lois Lane: Okay, that one's true. But the Terra Venture Guardians should be here, right now. But they're not. Jimmy Olsen: We're in a whole heap of trouble. Lois Lane: It means either the Guardians are no more or what the Dragon Alliance said about the Guardians being on a mission wasn't true. Jimmy Olsen: You mean the Alliance lied? But aren't they heroes? Lois Lane: That may not be true. Let's keep a closer eye on Doomsday. Whatever he reports, we can assume the opposite is true. Jimmy Olsen: Even his article on alligators not being good house pets? sees a video of Doomsday trying to get alligators under control focuses his camera Lois Lane: Okay. That one is true. we see Mac, Joker, Harley, and Winter on Apokolips is concerned is worried Harley Quinn: Come on, Mistah J. This place is to weird. Even for me. The Joker: Oh, I just love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in. Harley Quinn: If you say so! her hammer and follows him Mac Grimborn: There's still so much I don't know. holds out his picture of him with Faith Nindroids appear Nindroid Drone: Enemies! Over there! and Joker defeat the Nindroids absorbs more power The Joker: What just happened? Harley Quinn: Collecting new superpowers, I guess. Mac Grimborn: Weren't you paying attention, Joker? The Joker: New superpowers? gains the power of chronolekesis continue on The Joker: Here you go. Try not to scratch it. drops the keys Nindroid catches them as he gets crushed by a rock enter the throne room The Overlord: Report. Goldar: Apokolips has been brought to Earth, Your Wickedness, via some sort of Boom Tube overload. The Omega: Don't bother him with that, Goldar. the Overlord A more pressing concern, my Lord, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here now as we speak. Deviot: Spare us your cowardice, Omega. No prisoner is a match for Deviot. The Omega: Cowardice?! Don't you speak to an Oni that way! The Overlord: Enough! I am not bothered by such petty concerns. Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon be mine. Harley Quinn: "Anti-Life"? Ooh, that sounds bad, Mistah J. Deviot: The Overlord Followers claim that they are close to finding the artifact. The Overlord: Good. Nothing else is of importance. hear a beeping noise